iJealous
by seddieobsession
Summary: Carly's new crush, has a crush on Sam! Worst of all, Sam's considering going out with him! She says it's because he's the only guy ever to like her better than Carly, but is he? Seddie, post iOpen a Restaurant


**A/N I wrote this a while ago, before iPear Store came out. **

**Set sometime after iOpen a Restaurant**

**Carly and Sam at the Groovy Smoothie**

* * *

" He is soooo cute, and smart, and funny, and just all of the above!" Carly says to the only person she knows that will at least pretend to listen, her best friend Sam.

Carly let out a happy sigh and continued sipping her smoothie.

Sam had a fake smile on her face as she listened to Carly rant about her newest crush. It was always the same, and she'd likely have a new one next week. She could never understand how Carly could move so quickly from crush to crush, while she had never even gotten over her first one. Nor could she see why Carly wouldn't want to be with Freddie. Sam felt that pang of jealousy creep up again when she thought about Freddie's obvious new crush on Carly. What made it even worse was she wasn't even sure if it was new or had never gone away to begin with.

The door of the Groovy Smoothie rang, signaling a new customer coming in. Carly grabbed Sam's arm suddenly. In walked in the guy she had just been gushing about. Carly nodded towards him, silently telling Sam, 'It's him!'

Sam nonchalantly, looked over at him. She had to admit, he was good looking. Blonde hair, leather jacket, and a classic cool guy smirk. He noticed Carly, smiled and waved. Sam felt jealous again. So Carly gets the guy she's in love with and this random cute guy. That's totally fair.

What Sam didn't notice was that he was about to turn back around and get in line, but as soon as he noticed Sam, he decided to join them.

"Hey Carly, mind if I join you guys?" He said politely, but not once taking his eyes off Sam.

Carly smiled and said "Sure!"

Her smile instantly faltered when she noticed where his attention was at.

Sam, still oblivious, said, "Yeah, go ahead."

He sat down, in the seat that was closest to Sam, and said to Sam, "I'm Jacob Johnson, but everyone calls me JJ. What's your name?"

Sam, thinking he was just being polite, told him her name. The three of them talked for about ten minutes. Most of the conversation had been between Sam and JJ. Sam thought he seemed a decent enough guy for Carly. To show that he got her stamp of approval to Carly, she pretended to need to go to the bathroom so that Carly got her alone time.

Carly wanted to tell Sam not to leave, but that would seem too suspicious. She was so confused. This had never happened before! A crush of hers liking her best friend? She felt so jealous. It was as if, as soon as he spotted Sam, she wasn't there. She was just going to have to make uncomfortable small talk until Sam returned from the 'bathroom'.

Luckily he talked first. Unluckily, what he said was, " Does Sam have a boyfriend?"

Carly was disappointed, but decided it was best to be honest.

"No, not right now"

"Do you think she would go for a guy like me?"

Carly didn't know what to say to that. She couldn't say no, but she didn't want to say yes either because then he would ask her out. And if he asked her out she would probably think it was some joke and reveal Carly's crush on him. After a second, she thoughtfully said, " I don't know, but I can ask her if you want."

JJ seemed worried, but nodded and said, " Okay, but don't tell her I said anything, just in case. Try and make it casual."

Carly nodded and smiled. "Oh, don't worry."

He thought this meant of course, don't worry I won't tell her. What it really meant was don't worry, I will tell her, but you'll never know.

* * *

Carly and Sam are walking home from the Groovy Smoothie.

"Dude, I just don't get it. I left you guys alone for over five minutes. How could nothing happen?" Sam said, who was beyond confused. Carly might have been the passive one in a fight, but she was always the girl that made the first move. She knew what she wanted, and got it. It was one of the things Sam admired about her. Nothing happening between Carly and JJ seemed very unlikely to Sam. Maybe he rejected her and she didn't want to admit it. This seemed even more unlikely to Sam.

Carly sighed, "Sam, I'll tell you exactly what happened once we get inside. "

She was going to tell Sam because one, Sam deserved to know; two, she promised to not keep secrets from her; and three, she wouldn't stop pestering her until she had answers anyway.

Once they were inside Carly's apartment, Carly told Sam everything that JJ had said. Sam just stood there shocked. A guy liked her over Carly? There was a guy out there who had met both Carly and herself, and he chose her? She thought Freddie had been that guy six months ago, but he had gone and proved her wrong.

Carly looked at Sam with a worried expression. She looked so perplexed. She never understood why Sam had such low self-esteem for herself. She always tried to act so tough, but in reality she was as fragile as any other teenage girl.

A thought popped into Sam's mind that scared the crap out of her. Carly never lies, so she knew she was telling the truth. She knew this boy must honestly like her better than Carly because why ask Carly about Sam rather than ask Carly out? This means JJ truly likes her better than Carly. No other guy likes her better than Carly. Maybe she should go out with this guy, since this had the chance of being a once and a lifetime opportunity. Sam looked up at Carly, and that looked told Carly everything. She wanted to go on a date with JJ. Her crush!

"Sam, you're not honestly thinking of going out with him, are you?"

"Carly. Listen…"

"No you listen!" Carly practically screamed. "I thought you were my friend. Friends don't go dating their friend's crush! Especially best friends!"

Carly was panicking now. She was definitely the jealous type and she also felt betrayed by Sam.

Sam screamed back at her, "You don't think I know that! Calm down Carls. If you really don't want me to go out with him I won't! I just want you to listen to my reasoning behind it. Okay? If you still don't want me to date him after you hear what I have to say, then I won't"

Carly had calmed down from her outburst. She had been bottling up her jealousy for the past hour, and the only thing that had gotten her through it was that Sam would never date JJ. She didn't know what Sam was talking about, but she agreed to listen.

"Carly, the reason I want to date JJ is because he is the first guy to ever choose me over you." Sam said it so calmly, yet underneath she was freaking out. It didn't make any sense to her.

Carly was about to say something, suggest guys that like Sam over herself; however, she was cut off by Sam.

" No Carly, its true. Jonah tried to kiss you while he was still dating me! I didn't even like Noseby Mosby, but it still hurt when he started sending bacon to your doorstep and stopped sending it to mine. That Shane guy we both dated was likely going to choose you too! Even Pete asked you out. Granted it was a year after we broke up so it wasn't that big of a deal. What was, was that he was just another guy on the long list of guys who liked you over me. Six months ago, I thought I finally found the guy who liked, loved me even, more than you. That was obviously a lie, seeing as he's been giving you puppy dog eyes for the past month! This is the first guy to choose me over you, and he might be the only one. I don't want to miss this opportunity. " Sam finished her little rant. She was partly shaking and was holding back tears.

Carly was dumbstruck. Not once had she thought that Sam would ever be jealous of her. She was in shock. Especially over what Sam had said about Freddie. She subconsciously had noticed it, but chose to ignore it. She didn't say anything for a few minutes. Sam might have thought Carly didn't notice she was on the brink of tears, but she did.

Carly finally said, " Sam I am sincerely sorry that you really think JJ is the only guy who likes you better than me. I think there are plenty of guys out there that do! I give you my blessing, but think before you act. Is dating him just because he likes you better a good reason? Besides, I think this is just your reaction to Freddie. I know you'll never believe me, but Freddie does love you more than me. The reason he's been giving me googly eyes all month is because he thinks YOU have moved on, which you clearly haven't. Since the breakup, you've been doing nothing but pushing him away. He thinks your over him! That's why he likes me again. It's his way of coping with losing you!"

They hadn't noticed that Freddie had been on the top of the steps, listening to their whole conversation. He was shocked at everything that had been said. He felt hurt when he heard Sam wanted to go out with this JJ guy and then guilty when she explained the reason why. Carly had been right, the only reason he had been giving puppy dog eyes to Carly for the past month was to cope with losing Sam. He stood there dumbstruck not sure wether he should intervene or not. Luckily he didn't have to make the decision. Spencer came bounding in from his room looking annoyed.

"Could you guys please take the girl fight upstairs! I want to watch Celebrities Underwater! Yo, Freddie want to watch with me?" Spencer said this, looking up towards Freddie. He had noticed him on the way in, not realizing he was trying to seem inconspicuous.

Carly and Sam heads both snapped to where Spencer was looking. Carly looked worried while Sam looked embarrassed and angry.

"Eavesdropping I see, so why don't you prove Carly's little theory wrong so we can all move on" Sam spat at him.

Freddie slowly started descending the stairs.

"I-I Can't" Freddie stuttered.

Sam's expression turned to confusion while Carly's turned to one of ecstasy.

Carly excitedly said to Spencer, "Hey let's go get smoothies!" She then dragged Spencer unwillingly out of the apartment.

At the slam of the door, Sam and Freddie were now looking straight at each other. Sam was still confused, and Freddie was scared and embarrassed.

"Sam, I'm still in love with you, and I understand if you're over our relationship now, but I'd hate to think you're jealous of Carly. You are such an amazing and beautiful girl and I just think-" He was cut off by the feel of Sam's lips against his.

He smiled into the kiss, as did she.

"You mean that?" He said as they broke apart.

She just giggled and gave him another sweet kiss.

* * *

**A/N Did you like it? I thought it was good :)**

**If I made any grammar mistakes I'm sincerely sorry. **

**Please review! Constructive criticism and compliments always help :)**


End file.
